


Planets and bad briefs

by PlantPalFynn



Category: Stellar Firma (Podcast)
Genre: Cannon typical Trexel Geistman designs, Enola is the most experienced on the build team, No Beta We Die Like Clones, They/Them David 7, a lot of unnamed build team members appear, a lot of unnamed clones are mentioned, no feet, then they leave, they/them Enola
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:23:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26030356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PlantPalFynn/pseuds/PlantPalFynn
Summary: The builds team has to build every planet that is designed and they can't change the design. One day there is a planet design by one Trexel T Geistman submitted that is different than the normal briefs. Everyone of the build team has build one of those planets over time.or the story of the build team with Trexels submitted briefs.
Kudos: 17





	Planets and bad briefs

Monday morning. A new work day on Stellar Firma begins. The newborn David 7 just arrived in Texels bureau which is empty as always. Meanwhile the build team is already busy working on the planets from the last day they are just about to finish up with the planets and moons. All the experienced members build the planets that are very well thought through briefs where the planet designer and their clone worked the full shift on or maybe submitted early because they already checked all the possible wrongs. When you were a lucky newbie you get to work on one of those planets, they are usually very easy to construct and the devil lies in the detail but that is just as thought through as the rest of the planet. Every one of the experienced build team members had to make at least one Geistman planet. 

Enola was the first one who had to do one. They cursed so very much when they were just reading the brief it was awful to listen to and they needed solid 10 minutes to stop the stream of swears after they finished reading. The brief was shorter than the normal ones only 4 pages and one of them was full of awful doodles that had nothing to do with the planet. The planet was meant to be for a trading group as a storage it should have been simple design some parts for the space ships to arrive and an tube or rail system for the organization of the trading goods, add in a building for any discussions of new trading unions with other solar systems all done. But the brief had none of those things in it. It wanted a planet that’s just a shell and all the trading goods would be stored inside the shell, one trapdoor like building would grant them access into the building. No mentions of how the single parts were stored in the planet, no mentions how you would sort them to find anything, no mentions where there could be discussions of new trade unions. Enola knew of course that they are not allowed to make any big changes to the planet brief as it could get them recycled so they just got to work. That “planet” was just stable enough to transport it to it’s new position and once it was there it collapsed as soon as the trading union tried to land on it. A complete disaster. Enola felt sorry for the clone who definitely got recycled because of that planet. The only reason for that is that Newbie Trexel T Geistman made bad planet design and the clone used to be a good one under the old consultant.  
The next day Enola got another Geistman planet, they read through it let out a stream of swears but still got to work on that horrible, just bad and definitely not thought through planet design. Maybe those two and a half pages where done in just two hours but definitively not more but they could see that the clone hadn’t had much of a say in all of the design. Poor clone was definitively going to get recycled way to early just because of this Trexel T Geistman.  
The next brief from this Trexel T Geistman came when the brief had to be submitted like some other briefs. Enola started to read that brief and just shock their head in disbelieve of the horrendous ideas of Trexel T. Geistman. After finishing reading the brief, they came to the conclusion that they can’t keep wasting their time with those bad planets and decided to hand that brief to someone else and instead work on one of the planets that would go to one of the most important people in the galaxy. So, Enola handed the brief to the second experienced person on the build team, Diane. Diane did the same as Enola with their first Geistman brief, she started reading through it and a slightly shorter stream of swears escaped her. That planet was just as bad as the first one but the Clone has not yet been recycled which at least a bit of hope. Maybe the clone will survive till the first review hope fully. After the swearing calmed down, she started getting to work with the awful planet the original brief requested a beautiful nature planet with a lot of geysers and Trexel Geistmans brief had made it into a ticking time bomb. It should be able to explode when wanted, so she implemented it. That planet exploded after only two days and it was not wanted. That poor clone was definitively going to be recycled within the week.  
The brief from Trexel that came in on Thursday was just as bad as the last and it was shorter than the other briefs with just about two pages and while Enola and moments later Diane read the thing they were shaking their heads so much one of the newbies was a bit scared they would hurt themselves from it. But as soon as Diane finished the reading, she got to work on the not functional thing that only one person in the galaxy would call a planet. That poor first clone would be dead by the end of the next day but of course the build team would only know on Monday since Fridays are off for the build team.  
Some many weeks pass and the submissions from Trexel were just as bad as the first ones. There was a new clone name on the file almost every week, sometimes even more often and just as often the brief was given to the next planet builder in the build team. At that point it was still with the more experienced builders but not the higher ups. The longer this goes on the lower those planets will get Everyone who already had done a Geistman planet lost some part of themselves in the process and straight out refused to make another one of those planets. New members of the build team mostly couldn’t wait till they get to build their first planet alone and the experienced members who had to make a Geistman soon enough started saying "let us wait for them to turn into a mere husk of themselves after getting the first Geistman task... let us watch them turn into a ghost” between themselves. 

The first brief submitted with the clone name DAVID 7 on it was very similar to the other Geistmans. As Diane finishes reading it, she just shakes her head and gives it to one of the newer members of the build team. Diane and before they left the build team also Enola stopped cursing at the Geistman briefs. They had accepted their fate and just gave the briefs to someone. The planet ended up killing all of those hatchlings. Diane would feel sorry for that poor new clone but all those Geistman briefs and recycled clones have numbed her empathy. As the week goes on the Geistman briefs are still bad but just a tiny bit better than some of the previous ones that Diane saw, so she had some hope for that poor clone to survive till the first review.  
To her and the surprise of the whole build team the clone even survived the review on Friday as the name David 7 reappeared on the Geistman the next Monday. The submitted planet was still awful but it could be worse considering it was a Geistman planet. The newest clone was definitively something special and had an impact on Trexel T Geistman. On the last brief of that week David 7 was still the clone on the forms which was very impressive to Diane and there were some less deadly incidents than before. Diane had the suspicion that the clone would be recycled on Friday because they had to work under that horrible designer but she got surprised on Monday as David 7s name was still on the brief. The odd thing about that brief is that either Trexel or David added a graphfriend to the brief, they should know that the build team has devices like that that are even better than the kids toy. She hands the brief to one of the newbies and works on her own planets.  
The next brief is bad just worse that the ones before and she feels so incredibly sorry of the poor clone because that clone would absolutely be going to be recycled. So many dead people just because of the bad design of the vault. But the next day rolls around and David 7 is still on the brief but what’s in the brief is one of the new worst since David 7 arrived, just a classical Geistman brief. And that planet threatens to kill so many people just by how it’s planed. Poor David 7 is absolutely getting recycled after the review.  
The Thursday planet had a not so bad concept but some major flaws but added luckily not more danger to that poor clone. Diane did that planet herself with help of two of the absolute newbies as it’s one of the better Geistmans.  
The Friday and the weekend came around and went and on Monday there was no Geistman submitted. This was nothing new it just meant that the poor poor clone would absolutely be recycled and there would be another Geistman tomorrow. No body was sad that there was no Geistman as no one had to go through the awful process do reading though it and having to build that rubbish. 

On Tuesday there is a Geistman brief submitted and the name of the Clone on the top is still David 7 so they didn’t get recycles interesting. Diane starts reading the brief and finds herself nodding along and smiling. It’s a good planet design for the client. Cardinal Fang will be very pleased with the nice garden and the cathedral. And especially with the comfortable upholstered chair. Diane starts preparing everything to start building that nice planet when she remembers that it’s the Geistman of the day. And she mutters under her breath: "................. where is the twist. why is it working?" One of the newbies, the one whose turn with the Geistman it would have been comes over and asks “what’s the Geistman about today? How many deaths and scandals will it cause?”. “It’s a relaxing planet for the kind Cardinal Fang. But I can’t find the twist… and I don’t know why there is no twist. This makes sense!! It’s not supposed to make sense!! its Geistman!!" Diane reads the brief again but still can’t find the typical Geistman twist. She hands it over to the newbie who also reads it. They finish it and have a quizzical look on their face. “I think there is no twist. It’s just a nice relaxing planet… but that doesn’t fit the description of a Geistman at all!” the newbie says. They look at each other and just shrug in unison and get to work on the planet together. When they finish with the planet, they still haven’t found the twist and the planet is genuinely nice and calm. 

The next day the Geistman brief is equally good and they can still find no twist in the submission as are the ones till the next review. And even after that till Thursday where there is again no Geistman brief. Diane is a bit concerned about the poor clone as they obviously changed Trexel T Geistman for the better and they are definitively going to get recycled. 

On the Monday after that there is no Geistman brief and for the next days there are also no more Geistman briefs after that.

**Author's Note:**

> The original idea is from ArcZeroes on the offical RQ Discord and was this:  
> the team is just like: "let us wait for them to turn into a mere husk of themselves after getting the first geistman task... let us watch them turn into a ghost"  
> the built team looking at the david submissions: "..................where is the twist. why is it working?"  
> "this makes sense!! It’s not supposed to make sense!! its geistman!!"


End file.
